


Style Change

by Star_tDash



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/M, Transboy!Maki, Transgirl!Hanayo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: Maki suprises an unsuspecting Hanayo with a new look.





	Style Change

Hanayo groans as she flips what feels like the 50th virtual page in an hour or so, desperately wanting to finish up this chapter of her book before dinner, for maximum snuggle times later. Looking at her textbook’s progress bar tells a different story, and Hanayo tiredly copies notes down, hoping in vain that she can finish this paper by the end of the week. Too engrossed with her English homework, Hanayo fails to hear the sound of her apartment door opening, with Maki stepping in after a round of errands.  
“Babe, I’m hooome!” Maki yells as he walks into the apartment, setting the bags of groceries on the kitchen counter, “are you alive or did the English homework get you?” Walking over to the living room couch, Maki sees Hanayo in one of his hoodies, lying down across the couch facing away, with two finished cups of coffee sitting on the coffee table adjacent to the couch. “Hey baby, you know your neck is gonna hurt if you sit like that for too long, right?”

 

“O-oh, welcome home baby,” Hananyo sheepishly says, embarrassed that her boyfriend could just sneak up on him unprovoked; she should really face the other way in case someone actually tried to break in. Craning her head to look over at Maki, Hanayo’s taken aback by what she sees “Y-Yeah, I haven’t got up in a—Y-YOUR HAIR!!!”

 

Startled by Hanayo’s sudden outburst, Maki jumps back a bit before realizing why his girlfriend screamed out of nowhere. Regaining his composure, Maki runs his hand gingerly through his hair, trying his best not to disrupt the styling gel that was keeping his hair still, “Yeah… I told you I was getting a haircut today babe, that’s why I said I’d get home late…” Maki waits for a response from his girlfriend, but his patience is not rewarded in the slightest as he watches Hanayo stare, mouth slightly agape. “You know my hair was getting long; I was going to get one eventually.”

 

“Y-Yeah… but… you look good,” Hanayo attempts to say, not being able to handle the functions necessary to communicate with Maki at the moment, “it really suits you… I don’t know what else to say, you’re just… fuck.”

 

“I’m ‘fuck’?”  
“You know what I mean; can’t you see I’m too tired and too mesmerised to communicate at the moment?”  
“Mesmerised? I mean, it’s just a haircut, it’s not like it was a complete style switch or something crazy like that.”

 

Hanayo smiles and puts her laptop on the table, before getting up to take a picture of her boyfriend’s new hairstyle, “Gosh, every day you’re getting more and more handsome by the second; you know, I can barely keep up with how gosh darn good you look.”

 

“Baaaaaabe, you know that’s wrong and you know it,” Maki says as he cups Hanayo’s face in between his hands, “You’re beautiful and I love you.” Maki watches his girlfriend’s face go beet red, and decides to fluster her further as he kisses her gently on the lips, “now, you go and finish up a bit more of your chapter, and I’ll call you when I need help making dinner, OK?” Maki’s request goes somewhat unanswered as Hanayo stares dumbfoundedly at him, in an emotion that can only be described as ‘who-does-this-guy-think-he-is-walking-in-with-cute-hair-and-kissing-me-like-that’.

 

“I-I’ll try… I don’t know if I can focus now… between your handsome new look and that kiss, it’ll be hard to focus… maybe a few more kisses will help?” Hanayo jokingly requests, hoping to get a better feel of Maki’s lips, rather than the small kiss they just shared.

 

“If you don’t start reading, I won’t let you ruffle my hair later, Hanayo."  
“Y-You got it.”


End file.
